bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Codrex
The Codrex is a large, spherical structure covered by concentric circles in Karda Nui. History The Codrex was created by the Great Beings, crafted out of the same substance used to make the shields of Karda Nui. It was first used by the Toa Mata under Helryx's directions, when the Energy Storms initially terrorized Karda Nui. It was in the Codrex where the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters were located, and where the Toa would lie asleep until the time of their summoning. Sometime later, the Maker Artakha teleported three vehicles: the Axalara T9. the Jetrax T6, and the Rockoh T3 into the Codrex with the purpose that they would be used to escape Karda Nui when the Energy Storms hit. The Codrex was originally located in the center of the sand plains that spanned the floor of Karda Nui. After the Great Cataclysm however, stalactites fell from the ceiling, and one hit the Codrex, conforming to fit its' surface. Later, when the Toa Nuva returned to Karda Nui, Tahu re-discovered the Codrex, although he no longer had a recollection of what it was. When he approached the Codrex, he was thrown backwards by the energy shield which surrounds and protects it. Later, when the Toa Nuva had reunited and were joined by Takanuva, they approached the Codrex. The Toa Nuva fitted the Keystones into their proper niche, lowering the force field, and entered the Codrex, followed discreetly by Antroz. They descended into one of the chambers in the Codrex, where they discovered the six slots where their Toa Canisters used to be. Accidentally triggering a mechanism, the Toa revealed the three powerful vehicles Artakha had teleported there. Pohatu and Lewa each took a vehicle, and Antroz stole the Jetrax T6 from Kopaka. Piloting it toward the Codrex exit, though he accidentally smashed it into a giant Lightstone, charging it with an ancient energy. Pohatu and Lewa tried in vain to recover the craft, and their battle eventually led outside the Codrex. Takanuva left the Codrex to evacuate the Matoran. In the middle of the battle, Krika used his intangibility to partway penetrate the field, and then became tangible again, causing the field to overload and collapse. Later, Toa Ignika sacrificed his body inside the Codrex in order to reawaken Mata Nui. Instead of sending out slow pulses of energy like the Toa Nuva would have had to do, he put all of his power into one massive jolt, which was sent through the Lightstones and acted as a defibrillator to the Great Spirit Robot. The Codrex was not destroyed by the Energy Storms due to it being made of the same material used to make the shields of Karda Nui. Artakha later teleported the three vehicles back to the Codrex. Interior The Codrex is surrounded by an impenetrable force field that can only be lowered by placing the completed Keystone in a niche in the field. This niche on the outside of the Codrex in the shape of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, the same shape which represents the Great Spirit on the Kanohi Ignika. If someone attempts to enter without the field lowered, they will be thrown back by the field. One half of the interior of the Codrex was sealed off by a door, and the accessible half was filled with machinery. This half also contains Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9. Despite the fact that it will not be damaged by the Energy Storms, the Codrex is only capable of protecting the equipment inside it. The only way for beings to remain safe in the Codrex is to take refuge in Toa Canisters. There are, however, no longer any Toa Canisters present inside the Codrex, due to their having been used by the Toa Mata. There are six giant Lightstones located within the interior. The purpose of these was to channel pulses of energy from a Toa's presence towards Mata Nui in order to shock him awake. Antroz accidentally crashed into one while piloting the Jetrax T6, inadvertently charging the craft with a powerful energy. Trivia *The Great Sundial can be used as a compass to locate the Codrex. Appearances *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2008 Vehicle Promo Animation'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Continents Category:Southern Continent